


Почувствуй себя кроганом!

by Raella, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Челлендж [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Crafts, Food, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Форма: Алкогольный фудкрафт с рецептомКак приготовить ринкол (ну, почти ринкол) без кликсенов?
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Почувствуй себя кроганом!

Ходят слухи, что настоящий ринкол кроганы настаивают на кликсенах. И что делать загрустившему коммандеру Шепарду, когда душа просит нормального пойла? Пить чистый спирт не позволяет снобизм, а вокруг, как назло, нет ни одного, даже самого завалящего кликсена…

Мыслить как кроган! И найти в своих припасах такое, что стопроцентно заставит хватать ртом воздух даже тех, кто посильнее. А тех, кто послабее, запросто уложит на пол.

Проведя ревизию всех более-менее съедобных ингредиентов и отметя несъедобные — например, растворитель, — Шепард с печалью понял, что камбуз «Нормандии» предоставляет весьма ограниченный, в чем-то даже аскетичный ассортимент. И это после расточительной закупки на Цитадели. Но разве это способно удержать коммандера от смелых экспериментов?

Вот какие излишества ему удалось обнаружить:

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154276469866517/rin-1.jpg)

спирт — 0,5 л;  
2 стручка красного жгучего перца чили;  
щепотку гвоздики;  
зерна черного перца;  
зерна душистого перца;  
тмин;  
зерна кардамона;  
семена горчицы;  
как ни странно, мед;  
корица;  
лимон;  
и соус табаско.

Без долгих размышлений обнаруженные приправы были помещены в подходящую герметичную емкость, залиты спиртом, старательно и экспрессивно встряхнуты и припрятаны под кровать. Во-первых, там темно и тепло, а во-вторых – тайник не хуже прочих. К тому же очень удобно повторно встряхивать содержимое, ложась спать и просыпаясь. А мед, корицу, лимон и соус Шепард рачительно припрятал — вдруг все-таки пригодятся?

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154279271792640/rin-2.jpg)

Терпения коммандера хватило на неделю, хотя что-то подсказывало, что стоило бы подождать еще хотя бы трое суток.

Несмотря на сжатые сроки, настойка вышла забористой — как ему и хотелось. На какой-то момент он сам ощутил себя кликсеном, извергающим из пасти огонь. И тут Шепард вспомнил, что ринкол, вообще-то, ликер. Отчего расщедрился и добавил в настойку столовую ложку меда. Потом, немного подумав, сыпанул и ложку корицы. Снова встряхнул и с сожалением убрал обратно под кровать. Хороший ринкол должен быть выстрадан.

Через три дня адская жидкость была извлечена и продегустирована снова.

— По-прежнему не ринкол, — вздохнул Шепард, когда снова смог дышать. — Но штука отличная, Рекс бы оценил. Хотя можно еще немного улучшить.

Он налил в стакан новую порцию, смело выжал в нее лимонный сок, накапал до кучи табаско и немедленно выпил.

— Пить такое в одиночку — преступление… – просипел он, заново продышавшись. — Эй, Заид, хочешь почувствовать себя кроганом? — спросил он в коммуникатор. — Ай шуд гоу.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154282544398347/rin-3.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154285592870993/rin-4.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154288692461597/rin-5.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154291108642839/rin-6.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154294636314634/rin-7.jpg)

_  
*При изготовлении ни один кликсен, ни один Шепард и ни один автор не пострадали. И даже остались довольны!  
**Пойло действительно ОЧЕНЬ крепкое и ОЧЕНЬ острое. Пить с осторожностью!  
***Пьется оно легко. Основной пожар будет после ;) Автор рекомендует закусить лимончиком. Как минимум.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Доп ссылки на фото: [1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154276469866517/rin-1.jpg), [2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154279271792640/rin-2.jpg), [3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154282544398347/rin-3.jpg), [4](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154285592870993/rin-4.jpg), [5](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154288692461597/rin-5.jpg), [6](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154291108642839/rin-6.jpg), [7](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/810154294636314634/rin-7.jpg).


End file.
